IF I COULD BE THE ONE
by NXTKINGBSR
Summary: I COULD NOT SLEEP PROPERLY SINCE THAT RAINY NIGHT. I WANT TO FORGET EVERYTHING HAPPENED THAT NIGHT. BUT I COULD NOT. THOSE MOMENTS HAUNT ME TILL TODAY. HOW CAN I FORGET IF I DAILY SEE NIGHTMARES?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: IF I COULD BE THE ONE

THIS WORLD HAS RUN INTO CHAOS SINCE HE DIED.

HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO STOOD AGAINST THE INJUSTICE AND THEN AFTER HE DIED.

THE WHOLE REVOLUTION WAS BASED ON HIM.

IF HE COULD BE HERE IF HE COULD STAND BY OUR SIDE ONLY IF WE COULD GET HIS SUPPORT, WE COULD WIN THIS BATTLE.

I COULD NOT SLEEP PROPERLY SINCE THAT RAINY NIGHT.

I WANT TO FORGET EVERYTHING HAPPENED THAT NIGHT.

BUT I COULD NOT. THOSE MOMENTS HAUNT ME TILL TODAY.

HOW CAN I FORGET IF I DAILY SEE NIGHTMARES?

IT WAS A RAINY NIGHT. WE DECIDED TO ATTACK THE MAIN CITY AND RESCUE SOME OF OUR FRIENDS THAT NIGHT.

HE WAS SAID TO BE THE KING OF FIRE,'THE SPIRITUAL FIRE'.

HOW COULD I LET HIM DIE? I WAS ALSO KNOWN AS THE KING OF WATER,'THE HOLY WATER'. WE PLANNED TO ATTACK THE CITY BY TWO SIDES. SOUTH WAS TO BE ANNEXED BY THE QUEENS OF WIND,'THE SACRED WIND' AND EARTH,'THE PURE EARTH' WITH A LARGE FORCE. AND WE ATTACKED NORTH WITH A VERY SMALL TROOP. THE SOUTHERN FORCES WOULD DISTRACT THEM AND THEN WE COULD RESCUE OUR FRIENDS EASILY. BUT NOTHING SUCH HAPPENED THAT NIGHT, WE MET STRONGER AND LARGER FORCES UNEXPECTEDLY. WE WERE OUTNUMBERED AND WE COULD NOT HOLD AS THEY HAVE SENT THEIR STRONGEST MEMBERS. OUR ONLY CHANCE WAS TO ESCAPE. ONLY HE COULD DEFEAT THEM BUT HE CANNOT DO THIS IN SUCH ODD CASES.

HE WAS TO BE RESCUED AND I SHOULD RESCUE HIM.

HE WAS FIGHTING WITH ALL HIS MIGHT, WE ALL WERE.

BUT STILL, THEY WERE TOO MUCH FOR US. HE SENT A HUGE EXPLOSION TOWARDS THEM SO WE COULD REGROUP AND THINK OF A PLAN. WE DECIDED TO BACK OFF BY CREATING A DIVERSION. WE BOTH CREATED DIVERSION FOR OUR FORCE AND THEY FOLLOWED THE ORDERS. NOW ONLY WE WERE LEFT. HE MADE ANOTHER DIVERSION BY GREAT FIRE. WE STARTED RUNNING AND THEN CAME AN ATTACK THAT GOT ME ENTANGLED IN IT . I COULD NOT RUN.

THEY WERE GOING TO KILL ME. BUT HE CAME BACK, RESCUED ME. I COULD NOT CALL MY SPIRIT BACK THEN AND THAT IS WHY HE HAS TO COME BACK FOR RESCUE. THEY SHOT AND CAPTURED HIM. I RAN AWAY WHILE HE WAS BEING TORTURED AND KILLED. HE WAS MY BEST FRIEND. WHAT I WILL SAY TO OUR FORCES THAT WHY I COULD NOT SAVE HIM? WHEN I REACHED THE CAMP EVERYONE WAS WAITING FOR HIM TO RETURN AND THEN THERE WAS A STUNNED SILENCE WHEN THEY SAW ME ALONE. THE PAIN IN THE EYES OF QUEEN OF WIND, I COULD NOT BEAR THAT PAIN. YES, SHE LOVED HIM AND NOW SHE WAS IN THIS PAIN ONLY BECAUSE OF ME. THE WHOLE ARMY WAS DEMOTIVATED, THEY LOST THEIR LEADER. ALL TELL ME TO FORGET EVERYTHING BUT HOW CAN I? ONLY IF THAT DAY, I COULD CALL MY SPIRIT SO THAT HE WAS NOT REQUIRED TO COME BACK FOR ME. ONLY IF THAT DAY, I COULD BE THE ONE WHO WOULD HAVE RESCUED HIM. IF I COULD BE BRAVE ENOUGH. IF I COULD BE POWERFUL ENOUGH.

I ALWAYS THINK "IF I COULD BE THE ONE".

/

PLEASE PROVIDE REVIEW IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON.


	2. NO ONE CAN REPLACE HIM

CHAPTER 2:NO ONE CAN REPLACE HIM

Introduction: Everyone has its codename. Queen of the wind: Alice, Queen of the earth: Serene, King of water: Aqua, King of fire: Wolf.

Alice'pov:

We were surprised that night when we were not met by stronger forces. We were the ones who were lured into the trap set by them to finish our revolution. I was waiting for him to come. The information came that Wolf and Aqua were in danger. We couldn't send backup for them. We were engaged in battle as well.

We reached camp the late night where everyone was waiting for them to return.

But he didn't come and Aqua was standing alone. I couldn't bear the pain of losing him. I won't be able to see him again. All the moments I spent with him, the time we spent together, every moment just flashed in front of my eyes. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't, I cannot fell weak in front of my forces. They want a new leader to lead them. But I want to cry, there was so much pain. No, he wouldn't have let emotions come between justice. We all want justice and we will get it. He always said, "Believe in yourself and world will believe you". Someone has to replace him but who? No one seems to be capable of standing against them, to hold us together. Everyone was in shock, no one could believe that Wolf is dead. Yes, but Aqua said he was captured and shot. We have to choose a new leader otherwise the revolution will fall apart. And then Commander of our third battalion stood up. His name was Leo. He told all to calm down. He was one of the very few persons who hated Wolf.

Was he the traitor? Did he planned this all to kill Wolf? yYes he has the perfect reason to kill him. He could get the power he wanted. He asked us who will become the new leader? We don't want to make him a leader but he is the one who has enough support and potential of leading. He was chosen as our new leader. I will find the traitor and if he is Leo then it is no good for us. I will avenge you, Wolf. I promise to avenge you before my death. No one can replace him.

NO ONE CAN REPLACE WOLF ATLEAST IN MY HEART.

I LOVE YOU AND WILL LOVE YOU TILL ETERNITY.

NO ONE CAN REPLACE YOU...

/

PLEASE REVIEW IT. IDEAS FOR THE PLOT OF NEXT CHAPTER ARE ACCEPTABLE.


End file.
